


david is not happy

by norserunes



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, This is a vent, daniel comes in a few chapters in, graphic scenes of csa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norserunes/pseuds/norserunes
Summary: camp campbell was david's favorite place in the world, it still is! but nothing is pure, camp campbell is far from it. how could it be with the man who runs it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all lowercase is a stylistic choice!  
> this is a vent fic it'll probably be graphic and i apologize.  
> this mentions csa and cp and well, gee everything! i'll update as much as i need to.

camp campbell was a wonderful place with beautiful trees and a shining lake that made the world seem alright. but it was not alright. days went smooth as can be, the occasional kid having a bruised knee or feeling sick was the worst that could happen. night time, when kids were supposed to be sleeping, a certain one would be awake for longer doing things that over their summers they will become sickeningly numb to.

that summer though, there'd be someone new to get numb. a boy with a temper and a hard time keeping happy, a boy who's slow devotion to the camp made him perfect. little davey.

at dinner that night mr. campbell told him to see him in the cabin after lights out, there he'd become a counselor in training. or he was told. the night was basically a blur, david did everything he was told. starting with introducing himself to the camera mr. campbell had set up for their interview, then doing little tasks and answering some trivia about the camp. it all seemed very easy.

“now davey, you want to make me proud right?”

“oh yes, mr. campbell! very much!”

that was when his life changed forever. his throat closed when he tried to scream and all he could do was spit words out with as much venom as he could muster. but even then it wasn't a lot. somewhere his brain had already told him nothing could stop this. he continued to mutter words as much as he could, while fingers were inside his mouth forcing him to smile. he wondered how hard it would be to bite them off.

“this isn't good.”

“i’ll tell you what isn't good davey! you're not good!” mr. campbell’s voice struck fear in david’s weak heart, “don't you want to be one of my favorites? the best camper? now that jasper’s gone we all want you to.”

“what did you do to jasper!?”

the bickering went on only from david’s end remembering his friend suddenly leaving a week before. it suddenly stopped when mr. campbell’s hand grabbed david’s face hard. there would be bruises in the morning.

“jasper is dead david. you will be too if you keep acting like a fucking brat.”

david froze, staring down at himself then back at the camera with wide eyes. silent. once mr. campbell was satisfied he went back to whatever it was what he was doing. it wasn't good, that's all david knew. 

his face was pressed into the floor and tears spilled onto the wooden floor but he was silent. when his body was picked up like a limp doll and his eyes were glazed in disbelief and fear it made the older man panic. he shook him, yelled at him, did anything until david moved his gaze from the camera lens to his old hero’s face. 

he spat, “fuck you.”

and suddenly a fist connected with his nose. the force of the punch sending him into shock, it was only a matter of seconds before blood was on his shirt and face and running down his throat. it made breathing extremely hard, but it didn't look like it was going to be noticed in any caring way. 

david cried as hard as he could manage, with blood and drool running down his face and the occasional cry out in pain would always get a hard thump on his nose, causing more blood to flow. 

when mr. campbell stopped david thought he was done, but he still wanted more. david’s cries were muffled as he did his best not to choke on the blood and his camp director, who was barely caring that this was a boy and not whatever he was being used as.

it ended almost as quickly as it began, david waving goodbye to the camera as he was covered in blood and another thing he didn't know. smile for the camera, davey. 

mr. campbell was back to normal too, bringing david off the ground and walking him to the door of his cabin, “you made me very proud today, davey. maybe next time we can do without all the blood though.” 

next time. david didn't even clean himself, he went to his tent and cried until he heard the morning birds. he cried until darla opened the flap to his tent and screamed at the blood and state of his nose. he cried until his mother came to pick him up to take him to the hospital. 

and he cried while he made up a lie, because he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. 

and then he stopped crying. he wanted to go back to camp anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

david’s eyes shone, stepping out of the bus onto the earthy ground. camp campbell, his home! he immediately went to hug his counselors, he knew gregg and darla since his first year and they were always good to him. pulling away from the hug, darla looked at david’s face. a little broken, a little contorted, but still there. he was cleaner than she remembered. 

it took him a moment to catch on, darla saw that gruesome sight before he left, “hey, don’t worry see! i’m all healed up!”

he tapped on his nose, broken bones healed wrong, but otherwise all fine. after last summer david decided he would do whatever he was told with a smile, unwanted tasks were better without blood and fighting. it would make mr. campbell so proud, he couldn’t wait to show him. it was so close to the end of summer that he doubted mr. campbell had found anyone to replace him, no one wanted to be close to this camp like david!

skipping across the camp be made his way to the cabin the founder called home, his heart beat faster at the knowledge his hero could be in there right now! he knocked on the door and called out, “oh mr. campbell! i wanted to say i’m sorry for how i acted last year! if i can make it up to you let me know!”

he was about to add more when the door opened, the force nearly throwing david on his butt. standing taller than life stood mr. campbell, he looked down on david with a scowl, that turned into a smile. there was the founder david knew!

“davey, my boy!” the older man picked david up in a suffocating hug. making himself forget the memories of the previous summer, david hugged back. “it's been so long! how's my favorite camper?”

“happy to be back, sir! i missed this place and everyone in it!”

-

david made friends relatively quickly, he was friendly and never dismissive. it made him well liked, along with his anecdotes about all his adventures in camp campbell from the year before. his favorite to tell was the story about his sleepwalking accident that shattered his nose. maybe it was because it was a fantasy. 

“and then i tripped and fell straight on the dock! i woke up crying real hard cause i couldn’t breathe! i had to go home early so i could go to the hospital, mama didn’t want to get me but that’s just cause she was really busy!” 

david caught mr. campbell’s attention, pointing at his nose while talking enthusiastically. when he got closer and heard david’s swift lie he gave a thumbs up. he didn’t even have to tell him to lie, what a smart kid. 

“whoa, davey that sounds like it hurt!” a blonde kid, a year older than david tapped on his nose lightly, “did it hurt when i tapped it like that?” he tapped again a bit harder, “what about that?” he tried to tap again before david grabbed his wrist, stopping the motion. it did hurt. a lot.

“not at all, danny! i’m all healed up!”

danny didn’t understand what was right or wrong, he was homeschooled his whole life and will continue to be. he’s only at camp because his family thought it’d be good for him to get friends. so far the only friend was david, but danny was set on the two being joined at the hip. as much as he’d like to deny it, david loved it. 

danny was his best friend just like jasper was. never apart, always holding hands and spending any free time together. this time wasn’t much different but david’s role switched. he was the one keeping danny safe, just like jasper kept him safe. david will face anything so daniel won’t have to, after all that’s what friends do. and jasper died trying to keep david safe. 

the first week of camp passed by in a blur, david and daniel doing activities and eating meals together all felt right. sneaking into tents to talk until sleep finally overpowered them. one night though what david hoped was over was brought up again. mr. campbell found him alone, grumbling about how he never could. but the next time would finally happen.


	3. Chapter 3

david did his nightly routine, talking to daniel until the blond boy fell into a deep sleep, before he crawled out of the tent and started to make his way over to the founder’s cabin. he opened the door, seeing a camera being set up he froze. 

this is going to be okay, he’s thirteen. he’s practically an adult! he can do an adult thing. he understood now.

“howdy, mr. campbell! i’m ready for our meeting! and don’t worry, this time won’t be as bloody as last!”

after all, mr. campbell didn’t like punching david. which meant he must care about him, and caring is loving, and if you love someone something like this is right. right? 

right. 

“davey, my boy! i’m glad, you know this is to prepare you for being the best camper after all. you have to go through so much…” mr. campbell’s words were soft as he made his way over to the child, he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer, “you know davey, i’ve read your file. a deadbeat druggie dad, a mom who just wants to get rid of you… her boyfriend only sees you as an annoyance. darla has to tell me that stuff, in case you’re in danger. i want you to know you’re special to me.” he ruffled the boy’s red hair, “i just want to show you that.”

david’s face paled, he pretended everything was alright always. he pretended his mom was home at least one day a week, he pretended his ‘stepfather’ fed him, he pretended that he didn’t cry wondering why he wasn’t good enough for his dad. but now mr. campbell knew all that, he cared. 

david leaned on the man, tears welling in his eyes. everything about this situation felt bad, but there was someone here who cared for him. maybe? yes, yes mr. campbell cares about david, he said so. he’d never lie to david. so he swallowed his sadness, and hid it under a smile.

he was the best camper. mr. campbell was the best camp founder. they were a perfect match.

mr. campbell removed himself from davey and went to the camera, turning it on and giving a smile. the same smile that david could associate with comfort, but instead it made the sick feeling in his stomach emerge. he wanted to fight this, but this time he couldn’t. he doesn’t want to be completely disfigured.

“so davey how are you feeling?”

david laughed, “nervous, sir.”

mr. campbell zoomed in on david’s shaky grin and red cheeks, “that means you’re excited. i am too, i missed you.”

mr. campbell put his camera back on it’s stand, he got to work. the whole world shut off for david, he didn’t want to be here. even if this was how someone cared for a person, he didn’t want to be cared for. by mr. campbell, by his next door neighbor, or by any unknown family member. but, he just had to smile and go with the flow. 

and that’s how he left the cabin with bruises on him, and only that. feeling pride in his chest as mr. campbell told him what a good job he did. yes, he did do a good job, he remembered it now. he smiled for the camera and did everything without a question. he choked on his tears, they were always threatening to come out, but he was a good, good camper. and for sure on his way to being the best. 

he crawled back into his shared tent with daniel, but it wasn’t as quiet as he expected. daniel was awake, worry evident in everything he did. 

“oh my goodness, davey! i was so worried…” daniel threw himself at david, wrapping him into a hug. a hug that really felt nice, warm, and happy. “where have you been?”

“danny... i can’t tell you.” david’s voice shook as he leaned into daniel’s hug. he felt safe and he wanted this safe feeling to last forever. 

but he would never be safe. 

david’s eyes filled with tears before he could stop them, they fell before he knew it and he was crying. crying in daniel’s hug as the blond boy kept his arms around his shaking friend. he tried to show his concern without words, letting david be able to do any talking he wanted. 

david looked up, blotchy face and puffy eyes. the only part of his face that didn’t match was his constant smile, “you’re such… a good friend, danny…” he wiped his eyes, trying to wipe away the worry that was set on him, “so please don’t ever follow me when i leave. i can’t let you… you’ll get hurt.”

it was serious, daniel could tell it was. he wanted to help and if this is what he needed to do to help then he would, “okay, davey… i’ll never follow you. but can i keep you safe after?”

david nodded, burying his head into daniel’s shoulder until he cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is less graphic than the others but it has an even heavier feeling of sickness

weeks had passed, with visits to mr. campbell’s cabin becoming more frequent david moved permanently into daniel’s tent. maybe it was the comfort of being with his best friend or the safe feeling daniel gave him, but david couldn’t sleep unless he was by his side.

maybe he reminded him too much of jasper. 

he had to stop mr. campbell from seeing their similarities. 

that’s when he made his decision to go down to the cabin on his own. he slept by daniel’s side until midnight, then with the excuse of going to the bathroom he made his way to his villain, his hero’s cabin. knocking on the dark window he let him know he was there, before opening the door and sneaking inside.

“hey mr. campbell… i missed you tonight, is it okay if you help me tonight?” david’s voice shook as he softly called for the older man. he was as scared as he always was, but he knew if he asked for it maybe campbell would be… nicer?

the sound of stirring was heard and the voice david was far too familiar with followed soon, “davey? that you?” 

he sounded tired, but mostly surprised. david followed the voice into a bedroom on the side of the cabin. it was small, not mr. campbell’s style, but then again this wasn’t his real home. or any of his homes. 

david looked through the doorway with a big smile, his hero was probably sleeping before he came by. if he was lucky he’d go back to sleeping, “well howdy, sleepyhead! would you mind if i joined ya? i didn’t sleep too good in my tent, and i know you care about me…” 

he was invited next to campbell and scooted close into him. if a good camper is what campbell wanted that’s what he’d get. so no other kids would deal with any of this. david let the man kiss the top of his head, let him hold him closer, let him talk about how good his davey is. 

“davey, we’re friends… you don’t have to call me mr. campbell, call me cameron okay? just not in front of the others.”

friends. they were not friends, but david agreed, “okie dokie, cameron! you’re the best…”

they laid there for a while, cameron kissing spots on david’s skin before the older man got tired. david was contemplating on how he would get away with killing him. until he spoke again.

“g’night davey… i love you. i love you more than anyone in the world.”

“i know, cameron.”

david wasn’t smiling anymore. he just wanted to go home. whatever home was he was sure it wasn’t the arms of a man three times his age. even if he did love him. 

-

morning didn’t come quick, the only sleep david got was restless and disturbed by cameron’s snores. as soon as his brown haired companion awoke david hopped out of bed and ran to his tent. he needed daniel. 

he dove into the unzipped tent, zipping himself and his friend inside while he scrambled to get changed. he would burn those pajamas. maybe give them to mr. campbell as a goodbye gift for when he leaves this summer. he’s not coming back. 

david didn’t notice daniel’s shocked face, he didn’t notice his friend trying to grab his shoulder. he didn’t notice anything anymore. when daniel’s hand landed david jumped back, swatting the touch away from him. 

“stop! don’t touch me!” he noticed it was daniel, he swatted a delicate and safe hand instead of a hand that broke his face, “d-danny… i’m sorry i- i know i’m acting like a freak i’ll be back to normal soon i promise.” 

he tugged on his camp campbell shirt, and some shorts in complete silence before he looked at his friend. his arms wrapped around himself, something quizzical in his eyes. daniel was catching on.

“please tell darla and gregg we’ll miss breakfast. i wanna tell you what’s happening. but... you can’t tell anyone else. anyone.” 

daniel nodded solemnly, “finally.”

-

david waited for his friend to come back, his scared brain was getting the best of him. what if campbell got him? what if he decided now he wanted daniel? what if david wasn’t his favorite anymore?

what if david doesn’t care about daniel getting hurt? what if david just wants it all for himself?

his thoughts got interrupted by daniel unzipping the tent, climbing in, and zipping it back up. they sat there for a moment or two, daniel staring at david, and david staring at his feet. will daniel think he’s gross for this? if he loses his best friend david would run right into cameron’s arms. 

“well, where should i start?”

“the beginning, david.”

so he started with his hike with mr. campbell and jasper, jasper was probably going through this too. he kept going with jasper leaving, jasper dying, mr. campbell’s fist smashing against david’s nose over and over again. how he choked david with blood and himself. was david crying?

“that’s really how i broke my nose…” david looked at his friend’s blank, blue eyes, “oh you don’t want to hear this, it’s so dang stupid... “

daniel shook his head, he wanted to say more to help his friend but all he could do was listen, “please, davey, keep going. i want to help you, what else did he do?”

david continued, stopping periodically to let out sobs. finally it stopped, with david clinging close to daniel’s chest. how did two young teens get into the situation where they’re holding each other for dear life, discussing the constant pain their lives gave them. daniel held david close, he knew his best friend was hurting and he only knew it from experience. 

they would always be there for each other. and for the rest of the summer they were, but summers end and parents will force children to camp when they don’t want to deal with them.

the next summer, along with any after that, daniel’s parents wanted to deal with him. but david’s parents didn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david is eighteen and just started as a counselor, from now on the fic will be about his recovery  
> because i don't notice a lot of recovery stuff and it's something i'm proud of being able to start doing

david got used to cameron, as strange as it seems he even liked him a lot. after the first year everything got better, cameron treated david with love, a love david had never seen before. he wasn’t just a camper anymore either, he was a counselor and had a life connected to this wonderful camp!

his parents losing custody was the hardest time of his life, but he gained a parent he would’ve never expected! darla fostered him, eventually even adopting him! david was her son, he was a camp campbell counselor and lived his life around people who loved him. 

darla was a wonderful mom and a wonderful friend, she was a fifth grade teacher and she loved her job. not only did she love her job, her son, and her life, she loved her long-time friend gregg too. and how things work out, gregg loved her too. they were getting married in september, which meant they were taking a year away from the camp. david was more than happy to work there alone! after all, what didn’t he know about camp campbell?

he drove his car to the camp so he could set up with cameron, oh he was going to see cameron! when he parked and saw the pretty old blue car beside his he practically ran out. oh, how he loved cameron!

“ohh, mr. campbell! where are you?” david practically ran to the camp director’s cabin, before he opened the door and saw his lover, “cameron!”

he threw himself onto cameron before he spotted the two new people in the counselor uniforms, “i-i mean mr. campbell! … mr. campbell, who are these people?”

a brown haired girl looked up from her magazine, she already looked bored. she looked and waited for the older man to introduce her before realizing he wouldn’t, “‘m gwen. i’m working here now”

david took his arms away from mr. campbell and reached out a hand to the girl who just looked at it, “i’m david! nice to meet you, co-counselor!” he turned towards the boy with dark blond hair who looked like he had just seen a ghost, “hi, i’m-”

“david?” 

something about him seemed familiar, judging by his look he thought david was too. 

he was about to speak again, but mr. campbell interrupted, “well now that you are all acquainted i’ll be going! if anyone asks, you haven’t seen me!” and he was gone.

all three of them were alone, david, gwen, and the boy who’s eyes followed campbell until he was out of sight. when david took a breath, about to speak, he finally realized who this skittish boy looked like.

“gosh, i’m so sorry but… are you related to jasper? i’m so sorry about what happened to him.” david’s voice cracked, he was still hurting over his best friend’s death. but his world was rocked in a single second.

“davey... i am jasper. i thought you were dead.”

-

the first night of camp set up didn’t happen. the counselors sat together and got to know each other enough to work together. gwen was nineteen, a year older than david, her favorite things were reality shows she described as ‘trashy’ and this was one of her last chances at a job. jasper was nineteen too, he liked star wars and hated camping still but mr. campbell somehow got him back to be a counselor. 

they were a fine group. 

“well, friends, i think this is the start of a beautiful friendship! we’re going to be CBFFLs!”

gwen piped up over jasper’s soft laughter, “what does that mean?”

“counselor best friends for life.. davey you remember when darla and gregg said that?” jasper sounded nostalgic, like he only saw the appeal of camp campbell again.

“of course i do! and now the three of us will!”


End file.
